Sometimes They Come Back
by PotterAddict1210
Summary: Covenant xover Dumbledore said Tom died in the DOM. Is he really gone? Sirius is alive. After Harry's 7th year he and his friends go to America to Mione's cousin Pogue Parry's Wedding. New friends, lovers, and troubles as Chase comes back to Ipswich.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own it itsall JKRs and Sony Pictures

AN/ here is the prologue to the story cowritten with harrydraco2168. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let us know what you think...

**London, UK**

Harry was sitting in his living room with his three best friends, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a week ago. It seems so long ago because so much had happened in the last two years since Voldemorts defeat in the Department of Mysteries. He had almost lost Sirius that night, but fortunately he was saved by Remus. Voldemort made a grave mistake trying to possess Harry that night. According to Dumbledore, it cost Voldemort his life and almost cost Harry his life.

Harry thought his life would get better after that but Harry knew better to get his hopes up. Harry no longer spoke with most of the Weasleys ever since he had a falling out with all of them. He remembers that day before sixth year like it was yesterday. Harry and Hermione had gotten closer and came out to one another that they were gay. They decided to tell Ron together.

_Flashback_

"_YOU'RE BOTH WHAT?!?!" Ron yelled from his room they shared. _

"_We're gay…" Harry repeated. _

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!" Ron continued to yell._

_Molly came up the stairs to see what all the commotion was. "What is going on here?" she said in that motherly way._

_Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They weren't sure whether to tell her or not. _

"_Umm…Mrs. Weasley. Harry and I just told Ron that we are gay."_

_Molly stared at the two. "Pack your belongings. I'll be taking you to Grimmauld Place in an hour. I'm sorry but we don't tolerate that nonsense."_

_Hermione started crying but went to Ginny's room to pack her belongings also. Once they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Sirius let them in and asked why they were there so early. Molly told him they were no longer welcome, to please stay away and do not contact any of the family. _

_Sirius sat in the living room listening to Harry speak about what happened as Hermione's sobs subsided. At the end of their tale, Sirius had their stuff taken to their rooms and told them they could stay as long as they needed._

_End Flashback_

The only Weasleys Harry kept in contact with was Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. They didn't share the views of their family and were happy to still have Harry and Hermione in their lives. Ron had started dating Pansy Parkinson during sixth year when Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini came out that they were also gay.

Draco Malfoy completed changed once his father was imprisoned in Azkaban after Voldemort's downfall. He was no longer arrogant and was nice to everyone regardless of blood status. Harry also remembers the day Draco and Blaise came up and apologized to him and Hermione.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library working on an essay Snape had assigned them. They were engrossed in their work when they heard a light cough in front of them._

"_May we help you Malfoy?" Hermione asked not looking up from her essay._

"_Draco. My name is Draco. I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood all these years. It was all for show to please my father, but I know I hurt you nonetheless. Same to you Harry. We have exchanged words, but I never would have said them if I wasn't being threatened at home. We can't erase the past and forget, but I do hope we can start new from here."_

"_What do you have to say Blaise?" Harry asked staring at the Italian boy._

"_I feel the same as Dray," he said nodding to the two._

"_That is nice of you Draco. I forgive you." Hermione said holding a hand out to Draco._

"_If Hermione can forgive you then so can I," Harry said also shaking their hands._

"_Now that we're friends, maybe you can use some help on Snape's essay." Draco said pulling up a chair._

"_Sure! That would be great! How about you Bini?" Harry asked with a smile._

"_Bini?" Blaise asked._

"_I've always wanted to call you Bini," Harry said as Blaise slid into a chair next to him._

_End Flashback_

Harry laughed at the memory. Blaise had gotten used to being called Bini. He and Harry dated for most of sixth year, but broke up when they decided they made better friends than lovers. The four friends soon become inseparable much like the "Golden Trio" used to be. Ron and Pansy used to make snide remarks but soon gave up tormenting the four when none of them would rise to the bait. Harry had started living with Sirius and would go home to visit on the holidays with the company of Hermione, Draco and Blaise from time to time.

His life was starting to get better. They decided to rent a flat together in London and moved in the Christmas break of seventh year. Each enjoyed their last year of Hogwart's without the threat of a Dark Lord. Harry was able to be just a teen which he loved.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and the four were relaxing in the comforts of their living room from the sweltering heat outside. Blaise was drawing, Draco and Hermione were reading books and Harry was just sitting with his eyes closed contemplating what he wanted to do this coming year. An owl flew through the window and landed gracefully next to Hermione. She took the letter off his leg and directed it towards the corner of the room where there was bowls of water and owl treats. She read the letter carefully and started getting excited the more and more she read.

"Guys, guess what?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is it Mione?" Dray asked from his favorite chair.

"My cousin, Pogue, is getting married and I'm allowed to bring my friends with me!" Hermione said starting to get a little too excited.

"That's great Mione! Where are we going? France? Spain?" Blaise asked.

"America. A small town in Massachusetts called Ipswich."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Ipswich, MA**

Caleb Danvers was with his three best friends, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms in Caleb's room in his luxurious house that he shared with his mother, Evelyn. He had known his friends since birth because they all shared a secret. They were part of a Covenant that was formed back early in American History when their families had been victims of the Salem Witch Trials.

There were five original families in the Covenant, but the fifth line was thought to have died out. It wasn't until Caleb and his friend's senior year they discovered the fifth line still existed. Chase Collins came to Spencer, the private high school in Ipswich, that they discovered he was the descendent of the fifth bloodline. He came to Ipswich to gain Caleb's powers from him. In an epic battle at the old Putnam Barn, Caleb was able to defeat Chase for the time being. Chase had disappeared when Caleb had thrown a ball of energy at him. He knew Chase wasn't gone for good, but at least for the time being he could relax.

Pogue had proposed to his long time girlfriend Cate and they were getting married in two weeks. They said they didn't seem like they were rushing things seeing how they had been together since their freshman year in high school. Caleb and his ex-girlfriend, Sarah, had broken up because Caleb was starting to doubt his sexuality and he wanted to explore it a little more.

"Who all is invited to the wedding?" Reid asked again.

"I told you. My mom invited all of my family, even her sister and her family. They are coming all the way from England." Pogue answered.

"Any people are age from England? Girls or guys? I'm not too picky." Tyler said.

Caleb couldn't help but smile at his friends. He wasn't the only one exploring his sexuality.

"Well, you know how I said my mom's sister is coming with her family. Well, they have a daughter who is around our age and she is bringing three of her friends from the boarding school she attended."

"Boarding school? That must have been rough." Reid said eating an apple.

"I don't know. Whenever mom asks about her school the family gets all hush-hush about it." Pogue said.

"I can't wait to meet them." Reid said. "When are they getting here?"

"They should be here day after tomorrow actually."

"Excellent." Reid said throwing his apple core in the trash can.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Draco, did you really need all those bags?" Hermione asked as they arrived in Boston Logan International Airport.

"Of course I did! How else do you expect me to stay gorgeous?" Draco asked batting his eyelashes at Hermione. She couldn't help but to giggle at his behavior.

"Aunt Emma! Uncle Dan! How nice to see you again?" she heard her cousin saying. "Where is Hermione?"

"I'm right here," she said going to Pogue and giving him a hug. "These are my friends, Harry, Draco, and Blaise." She introduced as they had finally claimed all their luggage and found their way back to the group.

"Hello, nice to meet you," all three said shaking his hand.

"How long are you staying," Pogue asked.

"Well, Mom and Dad have to go back right after the wedding but Harry, Dray, Bini, and I are going to stay at least until the end of summer, but we're not sure after that," Hermione said.

"Great! Let's get you loaded into the car and back to my house. Ipswich is twenty-three miles northeast of Boston so we can catch up on the drive." Pogue said as they walked to the car.

"This place is beautiful," Hermione exclaimed as she snapped pictures on their short drive to Ipswich. "Do you like it here?"

"I love it here. My friends and I all gotten into Harvard so we won't be far from home."

"Harvard! That's one of the best schools in your country!" Hermione beamed.

"I know," Pogue said with a laugh. "We all went to Spencer Academy. It's a private school so that helped a lot. How about the boarding school you went to? What was it like?"

Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Blaise were all still. Hermione and her parents warned them that Hermione's aunt and uncle didn't know that Hermione was a wizard and went to a wizarding school.

"School was good. I enjoyed it immensely. I learned things I never dreamed of." Hermione said sharing a knowing look with her companions.

Pogue noticed the looks but decided not to pry just yet. If his cousin or her friends had a secret about their school, he wasn't going to push it. He knew every group of friends had secrets that needed to be kept.

"My friends can't wait to meet you all. I must warn you though that they are bisexual so they are likely to hit on you all." Pogue warned.

"This trip keeps getting better and better," Draco said smiling to Blaise.

Pogue couldn't help but laugh. "So I see you are looking forward to meeting them too."

"We can't wait," Blaise said mischievously.

"Just how many friends do you have and what are they like," Harry inquired with a grin.

"Well let's see. There is Caleb Danvers. He is the oldest of our little group though not by much. He is real cool and very down to earth person. There is Reid Garwin. He is younger than me and the mischievous one of the bunch; he's one to watch out for. He thinks he is real smooth and can lay the charms on real thick if you know what I mean. Finally the youngest, Tyler Simms, is real sweet to everyone so don't take advantage of that fact. We call him baby boy. Then we have a relative newbie to the group her name is Sarah. We met her last year but she has firmly been ingrained into our little social group," Pogue replied.

As Pogue was talking you could see the faces of each of the group light up as he gave the little descriptions of each of his friends.

"Now before we get to my house, I just want to say that our families are pretty well off, but we are all real down to earth so don't feel left out," Pogue said but stopped before he could continue because Hermione and her friends were laughing at him he gave them an affronted look and asked Hermione what the deal was.

"Pogue, you're looking at the three richest guys that side of the Atlantic. Harry comes in first, next Draco then Bini and as you very well know mom and dad only do dentistry for a hobby. Personally I think they get some sort of sadistic pleasure by causing people pain," Hermione giggled hysterically.

Pogue stared dumbfounded. He thought his family was loaded, but then he grinned and laugh and they joked around for while longer. As they started to pull up a long road with pretty good sized houses, Pogue got their attention. "We will be there in a few minutes' guys. I'll show you where you will be staying and then maybe after that I'll take you into town. We can go to the place we hang out all the time, Nicky's." They grinned at each other, ready for some adventure.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: **We don't own it...oh well....

**Warnings:** homosexual relationships (boy/boy, girl/girl). If you don't like it...don't read it!

**A/N: **We're sorry for the long awaited update. We hit a writer's block and finally blew the wall down. Here's the next chapter. R&R!

**Chapter One: Getting To Know You**

The Parry's car pulled into the long driveway up towards a big two story house.

"This is your house?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's quite big compared to the other homes here in Ipswich."

"Looks a bit small to me," Blaise mumbled so that only Draco, Hermione, and Harry could hear.

Hermione elbowed Blaise in the ribs as they climbed out of the car and grabbed their suitcases.

"If you're staying for the rest of the summer, are you sure you packed enough?" Pogue asked the four teens.

"Of course. We packed very efficiently," Hermione answered. Truthfully, they had about three to four more suitcases shrunk down inside the one suitcase they carried.

The group headed into the house and was greeted by Pogue's parents and his fiancé Cate. Introductions were made and everyone was shown to their rooms. Hermione, Blaise, and Draco went to Harry's room once they were settled in.

"I'm looking forward to meeting his friends. They sound very interesting." Draco said laying down on Harry's bed.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know them better," Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You would, Bini," Harry said. "But I was wondering if we should tell them about Hogwart's."

"I don't know Harry. Most muggles aren't very understanding." Draco said.

"Why don't we meet them, and if they are trustworthy, we could decide to tell them later." Blaise said sitting with his feet propped up on the desk.

"There you all are. Are you ready to meet my friends?" Pogue asked sticking his head into Harry's room.

"Yes" they chorused. Hermione stopped them before they all could get to the door.

"Sit down all of you. I have something to discuss with Pogue first," Hermione said. They reluctantly sat down knowing she wouldn't let them leave until she spoke. Hermione started pacing. "Now, I know we haven't seen each other since we were younger, but some things have changed about me since the last time we spoke. I'm…I'm a lesbian."

Pogue sat there and stared at her. "Hermione –" he started to say, but she took it the wrong way. Her face turned red and she started pacing faster. They all knew what was coming next and dreaded it – Hermione was about to start ranting.

"I know you're from the states and they aren't as tolerable –"she started saying but Pogue cut her off chuckling to himself as he got up and gave her a hug.

"It's okay! You're mom and dad told the whole family. Plus if you remember, my friends are bisexual," he said finally letting her go. Harry, Draco and Blaise were glad to know someone knew how to cut off Hermione from one of her rants.

"Let's go and meet my friends," Pogue said motioning for the others to stand. "Oh Hermione. Did I mention Sarah is a lesbian also." With a smile on their faces, they followed Pogue to his car.

They arrived at Nicky's and sat down at a table. "I'm going to get some drinks. Just make yourself comfortable. You should mingle." Pogue said heading off to place their orders.

"Blaise, look at those two guys playing pool," Draco said motioning to the pool table furthest away from them.

Harry, Hermione, and Blaise looked to the table Draco was indicating. Playing pool was two very hot guys in their opinions.

"Only you would notice the good looking guys," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know the blonde one," Draco said.

"You take the blonde; I'll take the other one," Blaise said with a wink. "I think we need to show them how it's done in England."

"You're not supposed to use wandless magic in the open you know," Harry said as the two rose from the table.

"No one will know," they said as they walked over to the boys.

Draco and Blaise went over to the table and watched the boys finish their game. Once they were through, Draco approached them followed closely by Blaise.

"Hey, would you guys like to play against us?" Draco asked.

"Sure, we're always in need of some new competition," the blonde boy said.

"My name is Draco, and this is Blaise," Draco said motioning to himself and Bini.

"I'm Reid, and this is Tyler. Shall we get this game started?" Reid asked racking the balls.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting? Winners get $50." Blaise said grabbing him and Draco pool sticks.

"I like the way you play," Tyler said.

They started the game and it seemed they were both making unbelievable shots. Finally, Blaise took the final shot and won the game for him and Draco.

"Okay, we won. Pay up." Draco said.

"You guys cheated somehow," Reid said narrowing his eyes at the two.

"We didn't cheat. We're just better," Draco said crossing his arms.

"Hey guys! I see you have already met each other." Pogue said coming over to the pool table.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, Reid, these are a couple of my cousins friends from England. This is Draco and Blaise. The others are at the table. Our food just arrived. Come on"

They left the pool table and headed over to the table where Harry and Hermione were talking to Cate. Everyone was introduced and they all started eating.

"So Harry, are you seeing anyone?" Reid asked scooting his chair closer to Harry.

Harry glanced at Draco who was starting to get mad. Harry knew that was code for _I saw him first, he's mine._

"I'm flattered, but blonde isn't exactly my type. Sorry," Harry said looking away.

"Hey Pogue, when is Caleb getting here?" Tyler asked breaking the awkward silence.

"He should be getting here anytime actually," Pogue answered.

The group sat and talked getting to know each other. Harry and his friends asked what life was like growing up in America, what they liked to do for fun, and just other basic information about each other. When the tables turned, things started getting awkward.

"So tell us about your school. I heard you all went to a boarding school." Reid asked.

Harry and the others looked at each other. "It was…umm…interesting. We start at age eleven and we graduate at the age of seventeen. We learn all sorts of different things over the years. There is a village not to far from the school we get to visit on the weekends. That's pretty much it."

"That sounds very boring. I'm going to get another drink. Anyone want to join me?" Tyler said getting up from the table. Reid, Draco, and Blaise got up from the table and followed him to the bar.

Harry noticed a gorgeous guy walk in. He was perfect in Harry's eyes. Harry leaned over to Pogue.

"Who is that that just walked in?" Harry whispered.

Pogue couldn't help but smile. "That is my best friend Caleb." Caleb came over and shook hands with Pogue.

"Hey. This must be your cousin and her friends," he said as the others returned to the table.

"Yeah, this is my cousin Hermione and her friends Draco, Blaise, and Harry. Draco and Blaise went with Tyler and Reid to get drinks." Pogue said as Caleb shook Harry and Hermione's hand.

Harry couldn't help but stare at Caleb. "Pleasure to meet you," Harry murmured.

"I love your accent, all of yours." Caleb said with a small smile on his lips. "I was thinking tomorrow we could go to Boston and do some shopping. I know I still need to get my clothes for the wedding."

"Shopping sounds great. I think we should call it a night so we can get an early start tomorrow." Hermione said.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Harry said. "I can't wait until tomorrow when we can get to know you better Caleb since we didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier."

"Of course. Goodnight all." Caleb said as the group headed back to Pogue's house for the night.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They woke up early the next morning still adjusting to the time change. They showered, changed, and had a good breakfast before heading to Boston to meet Pogue's friends.

"Hermione, we need to make a stop at the Gringott's branch in Boston," Harry whispered as they drove towards the city.

"Of course Harry. We'll just make up an excuse to go off on our own for a bit." Hermione said staring out the window.

The drive to Boston took no time at all and soon they were in the shopping district walking down the street.

"Pogue, while we wait for your friends, Harry, Draco and I have to go…somewhere…before we start shopping," Hermione said.

"That's fine. Don't get lost. I'll wait for the rest of them to get here." Pogue said.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise walked towards the end of the street where there was less people around. They came to an abandoned looking building that stood two stories high.

"The directions said to walk around to the back and down through the cellar," Draco said leading the group.

They walked around to the back and hurried and opened the cellar door and stepped in. A row of candles lit the small walkway towards a door at the end. The followed slowly until reaching the golden door that faced them. Draco gave it a tap with his wand and it opened with ease to a large atrium much like the Gringott's back in England. They hurried in because they didn't have much time before Pogue started getting suspicious. As they entered, a goblin came to greet them.

"Welcome to Gringott's American Branch. My name is Sloan," the small goblin greeted.

Harry looked down at the small goblin. He looked familiar, but Harry couldn't place it. The goblin noticed Harry staring at him with a peculiar look on his face.

"Is there something I can help you and your friends with today Mr. Potter?" Sloan asked.

Harry blushed at being caught staring at Sloan. "Yes, of course, we need – wait. How do you know who I am? I didn't know that my fame stretched to the America's."

Sloan just laughed. "You are known far and wide Mr. Potter, but if it helps, your account manager in England, Griphook, is my cousin. He informed me you may be stopping by."

"I thought you looked familiar," Harry laughed. "My friends and I need to exchange some of our money to American currency please."

Sloan nodded, "Right this way please."

They followed him back into his office which was located in the rear of the bank. After making themselves comfortable, Sloan started speaking.

"Now we have several options available to you. You can change galleons for cash, but you would need to come back every time you needed more money. We could give you a checkbook tied to your account and it can be used in the muggle world and wizarding world. The last option, which I recommend, is we give you a Gringott's card. It works just like a muggle credit card, but it is tied to your account also. It is also usable in both worlds."

"We'll take the last option please," Draco said. The others nodded in agreement. They signed the correct forms and received the cards from Sloan.

"Now all you need to do to activate the cards is send a little bit of your magic to the card. It will register to you and everything will be good to go."They each spoke with a goblin and got a card that was tied to their Gringott's accounts. They had forgotten to exchange their money before they left home and this seemed much easier.

They bid the goblinsSloan good bye and headed back to the busy street above.

When they returned, Pogue, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Cate, and another girl were waiting on them to arrive.

"Hey! Where have you been? I was getting worried." Pogue said.

"We got a little side tracked, but we are fine now." Hermione said. "Let's get to shopping."

"Oh, let me introduce Sarah Wenham. Sarah, this is my cousin Hermione and her friends, Harry, Draco, and Blaise." Pogue said indicating each person.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I think it's time for the girls to have a little chat." Sarah said grabbing Hermione and Cate and heading down the street.

"I think we will take care of things faster if we split up," Pogue said. "I have to get fitted for my tux still, but I think Harry and Caleb should go together. Draco and Reid can help each other and Tyler and Blaise can go find something."

"Can you please not call me Blaise? I'm so used to being called Bini that my real name sounds weird to hear now." Blaise said glaring at Harry.

Harry just laughed as the others agreed to use his nickname Harry had given him back when they were in Hogwarts.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Bini and Tyler headed down the street away from the others.

"Do you mind if we head to a music store first? I don't really want shop for clothes at the moment," Tyler said.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Bini said. "I don't feel like looking for clothes today."

They entered a small music store and Tyler headed straight for the rock section with Bini right behind him.

"Who is your favorite band?" Bini asked.

"I like AC/DC, Deep Purple, The Who, Kiss, and a few others but I would have to say Black Sabbath is my favorite. What about you?"

"Well," Bini started to say. He remembered hearing Harry and Hermione talking about those bands but he never actually listened to them. "I like The Weird Sisters."

Tyler gave him a puzzled look. "Do you mean The Twisted Sisters?"

Bini just laughed. "No, The Weird Sisters. They are a British band."

In the Armani store a few blocks down, Reid was getting very pissed. Draco was flirting incessantly with the clerk that was helping him find just the right suit.

Draco was trying on a pair of pants letting the clerk good a very good look at his backside.

"What do you think of these?" Draco asked the clerk.

"I think they look great on you. Maybe we can get together later and get to know each other a little bit better," the clerk placing his hand on Draco's ass.

Reid couldn't take anymore. He was the one that was supposed to be the one Draco gave his attention to. Reid stood up and stormed over to where Draco and the clerk were. He grabbed Draco and pulled him close to him with his arm wrapped around him.

"I think he is through with your assistance. Please leave before I physically remove you myself," Reid said.

They clerk backed away as Reid's eyes turned black. Luckily Draco hadn't noticed.

As soon as the clerk was gone, Draco turned to Reid and smirked.

"Took you long enough to notice me. I wondered how long it would take you," Draco said wrapping his arms around Reid as he placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's finish up here.

Cate, Hermione, and Sarah were at the dress shop as Cate was doing the final fitting for her dress. Sarah had just finished trying her dress on and Hermione couldn't help but notice how well it fit to her body. Hermione spent the remainder of the time in the shop daydreaming about what it would be like run her hands along that body as Sarah and Cate were gossiping about what the boys were getting up to.

Harry and Caleb made their way to a small restaurant called Masa, because unlike the others, they already had everything they needed. Harry was a bundle of nerves having to spend time alone with Caleb. The boy was gorgeous in Harry's opinion. They ordered food and sat in silence as they ate.

"So how do you like America?" Caleb asked.

"I'm enjoying it more than I thought I would. You and your friends have been very welcoming which makes the experience worth it," Harry said blushing.

"That's good. If you need anything while you're here, please just let me know," Caleb said.

Harry and Caleb finished their meal and walked the streets of Boston until time to meet back up with the others. Pogue suggested they head back to Ipswich and go to Nicky's to hang out a little bit more.

They spent the day shopping with one another and decided to go to Nicky's once they made it home to unwind and to get to know each other a little better. Once they were at Nicky's, Pogue started dancing with Cate, Hermione and Sarah were in a deep conversation at the other table, Draco, Blaise, Reid, and Tyler were playing pool and Harry and Caleb were left at their table. Harry had spent all day with the dark haired beauty but the same questions plagued his mind.

"_I wonder if he's seeing anyone. Would I be too forward to ask? Should I ask him?" _were the thoughts that had Harry wondering all day.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Caleb asked playing with a napkin on the table. He wanted to ask Harry all day but it never seemed like the right time. They enjoyed themselves while talking about small things throughout the day, but Caleb wanted to get to know Harry a little better. Possible date him while he was here.

Harry was startled, but quickly recovered himself, "I'm currently single. I was hoping maybe to find someone while I was here. Do some dating, but I'm just not sure if I'll find someone."

"I'm single also. Who knows, the one for us could be right under our very nose," Caleb said looking at Harry. Caleb couldn't help notice how hot Harry was when he chewed on his bottom lip. "I think I'm going to call it a night. It's been a long day," Caleb said standing.

"Do you think you can take me to Pogue's house? I'm really tired and still a little jet lagged," Harry said not quite looking Caleb in the eyes.

"Sure, let's just let the others know we're leaving."

Caleb and Harry told their friends good bye and headed to Caleb's car. The drive seemed to take no time at all and soon Harry and Caleb were sitting outside of Pogue's house.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you today," Harry said fidgeting in his seat.

"I did too. I'm glad you and your friends were able to come for the wedding."

"I look forward to getting to know you and your friends as well. You…I mean all of you are making my first vacation wonderful already," Harry said blushing at his slip.

Caleb reached over to give Harry a hug, but as he put his arm around the young man beside him, Harry reached over and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Harry pulled away blushing badly. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" Harry stuttered.

Caleb put a finger on his lips. "It's okay. Would you like to go out on a date tomorrow?"

Harry looked at Caleb, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Caleb said smiling at Harry.

"It's a date," Harry said as he got out of the car and headed into the house.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Midnight, Harry's room, Pogue's Mansion**

"I can't believe you have a date with Caleb!" Hermione exclaimed as they sat on Harry's bed eating some of the very large stash of chocolate Harry had brought with him.

"I can't either, but I was thinking. Should we tell them about Hogwart's? I mean every time Caleb asked me about it today I had to be very secretive and I hated hiding it from him," Harry said unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"We'll keep it from them now, but if the circumstances change we will tell them," Hermione said.

"Don't worry. Now, what do you think of Reid," Draco said turning the conversation back to the events of the day.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Midnight, Basement, Danvers's Plantation House**

"So, you're going out with Harry tomorrow night?" Pogue asked.

"Yes, but I didn't call a meeting for us to gossip about who we're hooking up with. Should we tell them about our powers? I get a feeling that we should," Caleb said addressing his friends.

"No, we shouldn't," Reid said.

"I think we should just wait and see how things go. If a situation arises, we will tell them, but for now I think we should just concentrate on showing them a good time in America," Tyler said.

"Okay, then it's agreed. We just wait and see. We'll tell them only if we need to," Caleb said.

The others nodded in agreement. They left the Danvers's plantation house and headed to their own homes to rest up from a very tiring day.


	3. Wedding Dates

**Disclaimer: WE don't own anything....**

**Warnings: male/male love...don't like it then don't read...**

**A/N: **Sorry about the long awaited update. Here you go! Please Read and Review! Lots of love!

**Chapter Two: Wedding Dates**

Harry and his friends woke up early that next morning to enjoy a nice breakfast with Pogue and his parents. The Grangers had left early for a trip around town. They finished breakfast and headed to the parlor to discuss their plans for the day.

"So we need to figure out something to do today until dinner time," Hermione said. "Well, at least until Harry has to get ready for his date."

"Reid and Tyler invited me and Bini to go spend time with them today, but I know I'll have to come back early because Harry won't know how to dress himself," Draco said smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed, "Hermione can help me."

Draco scoffed, "As I was saying, I'll be back to help you. What time is he coming to get you?"

"He'll be here at 8pm," Harry said as Hermione hit Draco in the back of the head.

"Good, I'll be back by 5pm then to help you."

"It's not going to take that long!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hun, it will take two hours alone just to fix your hair," Draco said patting Harry on his shoulder.

"Fine," Harry said pouting.

Reid and Tyler showed up a little bit later and Blaise and Draco left with them. Pogue left to spend some time with Cate as Harry and Hermione spent the day lounging at home. Draco showed up on time and with Hermione's help had Harry ready for his date.

Caleb arrived promptly at 8pm and they made their way to a little Italian restaurant. Harry was the first one to speak as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Not to be rude, but why would you choose to go out with me?" Harry asked fiddling with his napkin.

Caleb looked at Harry with a charming smile, "You seemed interesting and I wanted to get to know you better. Plus you are extremely good looking."

"Thank you," Harry blushed.

"To make it fair, why did you agree to come with me?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I did kiss you. Mainly for the same reasons, you intrigue me. You are also incredibly sexy."

Caleb laughed flirtatiously with Harry. Their food arrived and they enjoyed the rest of their meal in companionable silence.

After they left restaurant, they went for a drive on the countryside talking peacefully about themselves to each other. As Caleb pulled Harry up to Pogue's house, he leaned over and gently gave him a kiss and wished him a good night. He told him he would see him at the bachelor party and Harry slowly made his way back inside to go to sleep.

The time till the night of the stag night passed in a blur and Harry, Draco, and Bini found themselves at Nicky's celebrating loudly, getting drunk and horsing around. As the night wore on, the guys started drifting off into couples. Dray and Reid left first practically attached at the mouth barely coming up for breath. Tyler and Bini followed going somewhere looking at each other bashfully with a rosy hint to their cheeks, which left Harry and Caleb to take Pogue back home and to bed. They got him into bed and went back down stairs and sat on the loveseat in the parlor. They decided to chat a little longer and gradually fell asleep together with Harry's head on Caleb's lap.

They were both awoken abruptly by a sound. They looked up to the door and saw that their friends were standing in the doorway with big grins on their faces. Hermione calmly informed Harry that if he didn't get up and get ready for the wedding, he would find his chocolate stash missing and wouldn't get it back. By the time she had halfway pronounced chocolate, he was already up and out the doorway to get dressed. Harry was rushing around as Caleb slowly got up and left to get ready.

"Why did you threaten him with his chocolate?" Reid asked.

Draco smirked, "Harry doesn't get mad over a lot of things. He can tolerate a lot, but the one thing you never EVER do is mess with his chocolate."

"Good to know for future reference. Please tell Harry I'll see him at the wedding," Caleb said leaving.

Soon enough the wedding started and they all turned to see Cate walk in and down the aisle to the traditional wedding march. As they approached the vows the priest informed the crowd that Pogue and Kate had wrote special ones for each other.

Pogue began, "_**Cate you are my life I have known since the day I saw you I loved you I want nothing more than to be there to hold you for eternity and make sure you are okay, I want you to be my everything and me to be yours, you are my very soul and want you to know that.**_"

Kate was crying though she was able to speak her vows next **" **_**I have loved you for as long as I have known you through all the strange things, through all the good times and all the bad and I will always love you, you make me happy to be alive and here every day and will always love you.**_" Slowly they finished the ring ceremony and the priest said that Pogue could kiss the bride. They all made their way to the reception. As they made their way there, Harry started to have a bad feeling. _'Hopefully nothing will go wrong,' _Harry thought to himself.


	4. Reception Interrupted

**A/N: I would try and give you excuses, but I won't even waste your time. Just know that I'll be writing on this a lot more. Hopefully, my evil plotters block is gone! Enjoy the next chapter. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will be longer!**

**Chapter Three Reception Interrupted**

The reception was in full swing after the newlyweds had shared their first dance and cut their cake. Harry and company were enjoying themselves among the other guests as they mingled and danced. Harry couldn't seem to relax as the reception was starting to wind down.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked noticing Harry wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"I'm fine, but I just have a bad feeling. I know I shouldn't. I just wish this day would end and I could relax," Harry said glancing around.

"I think you're overacting," Hermione said starting to fidget also. "Quit moving! It's starting to rub off on me!"

Harry glanced at Hermione and couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, I can't help it! Go dance with Sarah. She seems to be looking for you."

Hermione's face lit up as she left Harry alone to watch the others. Caleb wandered over to Harry as Harry kept sweeping his eyes around the room.

"Are you okay Harry? You look uneasy," Caleb said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling for some reason. Maybe I'm just nervous for no reason," Harry said.

Caleb was about to ask Harry to dance when a group of people portkeyed into the reception. The guests screamed as the intruders started attacking the guests. A young man seemed to command the escaped Death Eaters.

"Chase! I thought we were finished with you," Caleb shouted getting ready to fight back.

Before Caleb or his friends could think to use their powers, Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Draco had placed a shield around the muggle guests and were quickly subduing the Death Eaters. After the threat of Voldemort, the four took to training themselves if another threat were to arise. The training was paying off.

Chase was astonished. He wasn't expecting other wizards to be there. After the battle with Caleb, he had gone off to recover when he was found by a group of men proclaiming themselves to be wizards. They had powers similar to his but theirs wasn't addicting like his was and could do much more. He was able to talk them into helping him destroy what was left of the Covenant so that he could gain the powers of the others. He had learned of Pogue and Cate's wedding and decided that would be a great time to attack but hadn't gave much thought to if there would be other wizards.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler just stood dumbfounded. They were getting ready to use their powers when the others pulled out sticks from nowhere and seemed to be using some sort of magic to take out the intruders.

Chase and the rogue Death Eaters could tell they were outmatched for now and portkeyed away. Harry turned to the group of innocent bystanders and waved his wand so that they would all be grouped together. Harry looked at Caleb with a sad smile.

"Sorry about this, but I'm going to erase your memory of us using magic," Harry said Hermione, Draco and Bini made sure all the threats were gone.

Caleb's eyes widened," Wait! You don't have to use it on use! We can do magic to!"

Reid, Tyler and Pogue were all nodding their head agreeing with Caleb. Harry looked back at Hermione and she nodded her head at his unasked question.

"Please move away from the group," Harry told the others. He waved his wand in a complicated pattern at the entire group of muggles in attendance. Caleb and the others watched in fascination as Harry shouted _obliviate_ at the whole group. Their eyes went glassy as Harry gave them instructions that the fight did not occur and that the reception was over and they decided it was time to leave.

Reid couldn't help but noticed exactly what Harry had done and started laughing. Harry turned to look at Reid with a questioning look as Reid continued to laugh. He went on to explain about a movie that was popular in the states a while back called Men in Black and they had a device that did what Harry just done. Once Reid explained this, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue were laughing also. Hermione made a mental note to watch this movie to find out what was so funny.

Soon after, Cate agreed to catch a later flight for their honeymoon because she could tell something serious just occurred. The family and the guests returned to Pogue's house where they changed and met up in the main living room. Caleb, his friends and their parents were sitting on one side of the room while Harry, his friends, and Hermione's parents sat on the other side.

"Well, let's get this over with," Harry said. "You know over the last few days when you guys kept asking about our school and you kept getting vague answers. Well, that was because the four of us attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bini, Draco, and I are wizards while Hermione is a witch. There are witches and wizards all around the world. Most use their magic in different ways, but most European witches and wizards use wands to use magic. Those men that were with that guy you all seem to know were part of a terrorist organization that wreaked havoc on the wizarding world for since the early '70s, but we'll get back to that in a moment. I want to know why you said that you all could do magic and who was the one leading them?"

Caleb proceeded to tell the group about the Covenant and how they came to be and how Chase fit into it all. He told them about their powers and how it drains their life force the more they use it. Hermione was intrigued.

"Would you let me cast a spell on you that would let me look at your magical core?" Hermione asked Caleb. Caleb nodded and soon Hermione was pointing her wand at Caleb casting the spell. Hermione looked closely at his core. Caleb was able to see the magic in his body and the ball of energy in his that seemed like a big ball of yarn. After studying it for a bit, Hermione asked Harry to cast the spell on her. She studied her own magical core for a bit before smiling widely.

"Sorry to get sidetracked, but I just wanted to see something," Hermione said.

Draco looked at Caleb and said, "I should warn you now. That was the look that she figured something out and needs to do some research. Then you will become her test subject."

Harry and Bini just laughed as Hermione had the decency to blush.

"Will you tell us about those other wizards with him?" Tyler asked.

Harry grimaced, "Yeah, but to do that I'm going to have to give you the full history of myself. It's a very long story so just wait until the end and if you have any questions, we will try to answer them to the best of our abilities."

Over the course of the next few hours, Harry told the Covenant of his entire history, of Voldemort and of his years in school. Caleb and his group just looked in amazement.

"Wow, that seems so unbelievable," Pogue said.

"Trust me, I lived through most of it and still don't believe it," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione demonstrated a few tricks they could do with their magic but decided to not have Caleb show them anything so they wouldn't harm themselves.

"Umm, I know we all shared a lot, but one of our most important laws is that muggles, non-magic people, aren't supposed to know magic exists. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to place a privacy spell on all of you to prevent you from speaking of it to anyone that isn't in this room," Harry asked while he fidgeted nervously.

"I think we can agree to that, but can you include that our magic can't be spoken about either?" Pogue asked.

"Sure. As soon as I cast the spell, you'll feel a tingling sensation across your body. That's just the spell settling in," Harry said. He completed the spell and the others decided to call it a night. Cate and Pogue were going to head out to see if they could catch a flight to their honeymoon.

Everyone headed to bed as it had been a tiring day for everyone.


	5. The Curse

**Please read AN at the bottom. :-)**

**Chapter Four**

Everyone woke up the next morning refreshed. After everyone was dressed, Harry asked if Caleb and his friends would take them to Boston. Soon the group of teens was heading towards Boston in Caleb and Tyler's cars. Harry had them park near where they went shopping the last time they were here.

"Harry and I were talking and since you showed us a great time last time, we thought we could return the favor," Hermione said.

"Follow us," Draco said. Draco led them to an abandoned looking building and walked around to the back.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Caleb asked.

Bini smirked, "Just keep following us."

Draco continued leading the way down the long candle-lit tunnel until they came across a large golden door. He tapped it with his wand and it swung open.

"Welcome to Gringott's Wizarding Bank," Harry said. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Bini laughed softly at the dumbfounded faces. Sloan spotted Harry and approached the group.

"Good day Mr. Potter, anything I can help you with today?"

"No thank you Sloan, we're just passing through," Harry said to the goblin.

Draco led them through the opposite doors and out into the magical part of Boston.

"What were those creatures?" Reid asked.

"Those were goblins. You would be crazy to try and steal from them."

Draco, Bini and Harry broke away from the group and quickly headed to the quidditch shop. Hermione soon brought the boys along with her.

"You really fly on brooms?" Caleb asked. Harry nodded as they looked at the newest model broom on display.

"We have to get tickets to a quidditch game! It's the best sport in the wizarding world!" Draco told the others.

"What's quidditch?" Reid asked.

Harry, Draco, and Bini proceeded to tell them all about the finer points of them game and they soon had the others excited about seeing a game also. Hermione finally got them out of the quidditch shop and into to a book store down the street. The others were amazed at the different books in the shop. After Hermione found a few books she just couldn't live without, they headed out to see what else they could find. After visiting various shops, the group decided to grab a bite to eat and head back to Caleb's house. The whole way back to Ipswich, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler couldn't stop asking questions and talking about what they seen.

"That was amazing!" Tyler said climbing out of his vehicle.

"I know. I'm still not used to it," Harry said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Caleb brought them into his house. Harry really liked the old house, while Hermione, Draco, and Bini just looked around slightly impressed.

"Everyone welcome to my home," Caleb said leading them to the sitting room.

Once they were all seated, they head a light tapping on one of the windows. Caleb, looking puzzled, went over and opened up as a white snowy owl swooped into the room.

Reid let out a yelp not expecting an animal to fly in. Draco laughed as Hedwig flew over to Harry.

"Everyone, this lovely lady is my owl Hedwig. We use owls to send our post," Harry said. Harry removed the letter from him and read it before jumping up with laughter.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The letter is from Sirius! Him and Remus are going to stop and visit before heading to Vegas," Harry said. Draco, Bini, and Hermione smiled widely at Harry's news.

"Who are Sirius and Remus?" Caleb asked. Harry told him all about his godfather and his honorary godfather.

"So your honorary godfather is a real werewolf?" Tyler asked.

Harry nodded, "No worries though. He's a big softie."

Harry informed the group Sirius and Remus would be arriving at noon tomorrow. After talking over what they had seen today, Harry sent a letter off to get tickets to a nearby quidditch match. Tyler had went and picked up Sarah so that she could spend time with the group of friends. Hermione was quite flustered at the teasing she was receiving from Bini, but she took it all in stride. The group of friends sat around the rest of the day sharing stories of their times at school.

Soon the night came to the close and the friends headed to their respective homes for the night excited about the guests tomorrow.

The next morning Harry was up early anticipating the visit of his godfathers. Hermione, Draco and Blaise were just excited as he was.

"Calm down Harry," Caleb said showing up.

"I can't calm down. Just wait until you meet them!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, you still have a couple of hours until they get here," Caleb said.

"I have an idea!" Hermione exclaimed turning towards Harry. "You can ward Pogue's backyard with notice-me-not charms and you can take turns flying!"

Harry jumped up, "I knew I kept you around for a reason Mione! Draco, go fetch the brooms!"

Reid, Tyler and Sarah who had shown up shortly after Caleb looked at Hermione.

"Why didn't you just ward the backyard Hermione?" Tyler asked.

Hermione blushed, "Because wards can only be constructed by someone who is very powerful. We can all do it, it's just, no one can compare to the power that Harry has."

The others looked thoughtful at her explanation as Draco come bounding down the stairs with his hand clutched around four tiny broomsticks.

Tyler looked wearily, "Those look a little small to ride."

"Don't worry about that. They are only shrunk," Draco said giving Reid a peck on the lips.

"Blaise, can I speak with you a second?" Hermione asked quietly.

Blaise nodded as they excused themselves from the group. Once the others were outside, Hermione threw up a privacy ward just in case.

"What do you need Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"They have powers. It is different from ours, but I think we can develop a potion to counter act the effects of the aging if given enough time. I know Draco is better at potions, but we're better at research and development," Hermione said without taking a breath.

"You are a brilliant witch! We'll get started tonight. We could even ask Remus for his input!" Blaise exclaimed.

Hermione gave Blaise a hug and the duo headed outside to where the boys were already soaring across the sky. The ones that had never flown before were having the time of their life. They had been flying the past couple of hours when two pops alerted them to the arrival of the last two marauders.

"Padfoot! Moony!" Harry yelled as he leaped off of his broom and ran towards the two. He was soon sandwiched in between the two marauders. Draco, Blaise, and Hermione also gave the two big hugs in greeting.

Harry introduced the Marauders to his new friends and everyone hit it off great. They had a great time getting to know each other as the day progressed. As the evening came upon them, Harry asked if they had permission to tell Remus and Sirius about the powers they held. After giving a brief description of what the Covenant could do and the affects that it had on them, Remus looked thoughtful.

"You know, I read something about that before. It was so long ago though and it seems my age is finally catching up with me," Remus said.

"Really?" Hermione said as her eyes lit up. "I've never read anything about it. Are you sure you can't remember anything about what the book was called?"

Remus shook his head, "I'll think about it, but it was so long ago. If I remember anything, I promise you'll be the first to know Hermione."

Sirius sat lost in thought, "You know, your last names sound vaguely familiar too."

"Why would they?" Harry asked.

Sirius could only shrug. Soon night approached and Remus and Sirius left for their wizarding hotel. The group of friends were exhausted and finally headed to bed.

The next few days, the group spent hanging out with each other and having fun. Sirius even managed to get them tickets to a quidditch match that everyone enjoyed. Remus and Sirius told them of their plans of touring the world that they had planned over the next two years. The others were thrilled to hear about the exotic places they had already seen.

The group had decided to have a relaxation day and were surprised when Remus and Sirius popped in.

"Gather everyone, we have some news to share," Sirius told Harry.

It took a little longer to get everyone together than expected because Harry had found out, in a rather embarrassing manner, that Sarah and Hermione finally decided to get together. Finally everyone had gathered in the dining room. Sirius pulled out and unshrunk an old black book from the inside of his coat.

"I know you're anxious to read this Hermione, but unfortunately you can't even touch it. It's the Black Family Grimoire. I knew their surnames sounded familiar and it finally hit me. It took me a little bit to get the Grimoire and find the entry but I know why your powers are like they are. Centuries ago, five families decided they would go after the Black Family in retaliation for crimes committed against them. One of my ancestors caught wind of the plan, and in turn cursed the lines. It was a spell invented by his wife and only known to the Black's. After he cursed them and their decedents, they decided to flee England and come to the new land. This happened in 1641. You know what happened the next year if you know your history."

Everyone was staring with a gobsmacked impression on their face.

"Are you serious?" Reid asked.

Remus shot a silencing spell at Sirius as quick as he could as Sirius stood smiling from ear to ear. Harry had dropped his hands into his head and groaned.

"Never ask that question in front of him unless you want to hear some stupid pun about his name."

"We've had these powers and the affects because of something our ancestors did to upset your family," Tyler said in a disbelieving tone.

Sirius removed the silencing spell on himself, "Yes, it's all in the past. The important thing is I know how to lift the curse."

Hermione whooped for joy, "I thought Blaise and me were going to have to make a potion. Not that I don't love research, but that was something that would take a lot longer than this."

"When can we do this?" Caleb asked.

"As soon as Pogue gets back from his honeymoon," Remus answered.

"This is going to be awesome!" Reid said. The others could only nod happily.

Pogue was due to return from his honeymoon in a week's time, so Remus and Sirius said they would stay long enough to lift the curse, but they needed to head out soon after that.

One afternoon, Harry brought up the subject they all had been neglecting.

"What are we going to do about Chase?" Harry asked the group who were lying about outside. "I know we haven't brought it up since it happened, but we all know that he'll be back and that we'll need a plan of action."

"We should start making tentative plans now, but we can't really do anything until the Covenant get their full powers back," Hermione said.

"Even when they get them back, we'll still have to help them acquaint to their new powers," Bini added.

"Okay, we'll hold off, but I have the feeling all this will happen before we're fully ready anyways," Harry said.

The next couple of days the Covenant grew restless waiting on Pogue's return. They were very anxious to be able to do magic. Soon the day arrived and the group of friends were waiting outside for Pogue to show up. As soon as Pogue had stepped out of the car they pulled up in, he was ambushed with various voices greeting him and excitedly telling him the good news.

At first he was gobsmacked, but he was glad they had waited for him to get home. Once Pogue and Cate had their bags but away, the group gathered outside in the backyard so that Sirius could do the counter curse.

"Now, the curse was designed to affect the magical core and twist it where it leeched from the life force instead of the magical core itself. Plus the curse had a compulsion spell tied into it which would explain the addictive quality your magic has," Sirius explained. "Once I complete the counter, over the next few days, your cores will fluctuate as they change into how they were originally supposed to be."

"We're ready," Caleb said speaking for the Covenant.

Sirius pulled his wand out and lifted the curse individually from each member. After the counter had been performed, they had all collapsed as their cores were finally free. Harry, Hermione, Bini, and Draco levitated the others into the house where they could rest.

Sirius and Remus made sure there were no lasting effects before leaving on their next destination. Before leaving, Sirius and Remus pulled Harry aside.

"Here is the deed to a house near here," Sirius said handing Harry a slip of paper.

"Why would you get a house near here?"

"It's for you. I can tell that you already plan on staying here. You can tell by the interaction between you and your friends, especially Caleb. You deserve a happy life pup. Enjoy it," Sirius said pulling Harry into a hug. Remus gave Harry a parting hug and soon they were gone.

* * *

**Hi to all my loyal readers. I haven't forgotten about you! It's just RL is a bit hectic at the moment. Most writers write as a hobby which is something I do. I would love to spend my days wasting away in front of the keyboard typing away at my stores, but that isn't the case. I'm a full time student, work full time, have two small children and I was recently married (yay!). Anyways, I write bits and pieces (a sentence or two) whenever I can, but it never seems to be enough to post. I hope you enjoy this long awaited update! More to come hopefully very soon! PA**


End file.
